Mushitaro Kuri
is a human that first appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Ace as a human antagonist. His first appearance was in episode 4, entitled "30,000 Year Super Beast Appears". Character History 'Ultraman Ace' Mushitaro Kuri was a classmate of TAC member Noriko Mikawa. Unlike the the defense force member, Mushitaro was a self-admitted poor student, though he was an excellent artist. On graduation day, Mushitaro presented Noriko with a love letter, which the latter returned to him without even opening. The act left the already mentally unstable Mushitaro with a grudge against his classmate that would last for years. During an undisclosed time before Ultraman Ace, Mushitaro and the Yapool converged in an agreement, where Mushitaro was given the ability to "meet those I Mushitaro loved, and invoke the deaths of those that I hated." Under the guise of a class reunion, Mushitaro invited Noriko to his house, where he prompty invited the TAC member to open the letter that she had returned to him so many years ago. The letter contained a detailed drawing of Garan. Mushitaro proceeded to show Noriko a manuscript of his most recent Manga, which featured a truck suddenly flying to the sky. At the same time, the Yapool caused the truck containing the ancient fish that is to become Garan to fly into the sky as well, which landed the ancient specimen in the Yapool's hands. As Noriko began to wonder why no one else was arriving at the party, she was drugged by Mushitaro, who proceeded to bind her ankles and arms and left her in his attic. Mushitaro then proceeded to summon Garan for the first time, while Noriko slowly awakened from the effects of the drug and attempted to contact TAC, only for Mushitaro to greet her in the attic and announce that the house is resistant to any signals, outgoing or incoming. Mushitaro then revealed his "demonic" telepathic ability to Noriko, and attempted to force her to agree to their marriage. When Noriko refused, Mushitaro showed her the skeleton of another woman lying in his basement, claiming that it was another love interest that had rejected his offer. One day later, TAC officer Kozo Yoshimura arrived at Mushitaro's house in search of the missing Noriko. Mushitaro was able to deceive the officer at first, claiming that Noriko had left to another student reunion. However, Noriko was able to break through her restraints, and used a compact explosive to destroy the locked doorknob that had kept her locked in Mushitaro's house. Mushitaro himself then appeared, and attempted to kill Noriko with a bow. Luckily, Kozo had heard the sound of the explosive, and rushed in to rescue Noriko. During the fray, Kozo was able to trip Mushitaro, causing him to tumble down his second story staircase and lose consciousness. The two TAC members escaped shortly after. Mushitaro, enraged by Noriko's escape, summoned Garan to reclaim Noriko. Ultraman Ace arrived to do battle with the monster, as Mushitaro furiously scripted manuscripts to command Garan's actions. Things changed, however, when Ace severed Garan's right arm with his Timer Shot. The pain transmitted to Mushitaro, who flew off of his chair in agony. With its controller incapitated, Garan stood motionless as Ultraman Ace ignited the Super Beast with his Punch Laser. As Garan burned, so did Mushitaro. Ultraman Ace finished off Garan with his signature Metallium Ray, and Mushitaro's house exploded simultaneously with Garan, killing the deranged artist. 'Ultraman Mebius' While Mushitaro himself remains dead after the events of Ultraman Ace, the Yapool took on his form for the duration of their appearances in Ultraman Mebius. Arsenal * Telepathy (テレパシー - Terepashī): According to Mushitaro, the Yapool provided him with the telepathic ability to meet with those he loved, and invoke the deaths of those he hated. Mushitaro is also telekinetically connected to Garan, and directs the Super Beast's movements with his Manga sketches. However, this also means that any severe damage Garan suffers is also directly transferred to Mushitaro as well. * Bow: Mushitaro appears to be well-trained with a bow, as he has good accuracy with the weapon. Behind the Scenes Portrayal * Mushitaro Kuri is portrayed by actor Koji Shimizu, who also portrayed the copied form of Mushitaro that the Yapool took on in Ultraman Mebius . Notes * Mushitaro is the first human shown in Ultraman Ace that willingly cooperated with the Yapool of his own volition, which makes the Yapool's use of his image as their human disguise in Ultraman Mebius fitting. References Category:Villain Category:Humans